The Heist: Monaco
The Heist: Monaco is the first and, thus far the only book of The Heist: Monaco series. Summary Case the joint, assemble a crew, and make off with the score of a lifetime... Chapters 'Chapter 1: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?' As the leader of a crew of thieves, your next job may get you the payday of a lifetime, payback on your enemies... and the crown jewels of Monaco! 'Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This?' The Monaco Job is on! All that's left to do is case the joint and build a crew... But not before visiting a friend... 'Chapter 3: Pros and Cons' The plan's barely off the ground, and Ansel already knows you're here! How will you keep him off your trail? 'Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail' On your first job, you break into the heart of Trask Island Prison... Will you break Eris out, or end up behind bars? 'Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else' Your escape has gone awry! Will you get away, or will your plans be cut short? 'Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More?' With your safehouse in ruins, you need to regroup... and add one more member to your crew! 'Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich?' Ansel has commissioned a custom vault system to protect the crown jewels... and it's made by an expert in unbreakable designs. 'Chapter 8: Grift Happens' Ulrich has the plans to the security system on a flash drive, and you need to steal it... at the most glamorous casino in the world! 'Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade' The stakes are high when you and your crew pull a job at a masquerade gala... Will Ansel and Sonia see through your mask? 'Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time' Your cover is blown! Time to get out, and get out fast... 'Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can' Ansel is hiring a notorious private security group... but he's not the only one with some muscle on his side! 'Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se' The day of the royal wedding is getting closer. It's time to go full throttle! 'Chapter 13: I Love Hacks' In less than a day, every Triton guard will know your face and name. Will you and your hacker be able to change the memo in time? 'Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing' It's the day of the wedding. The crew is ready. The job is on...Time to go to work. 'Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell)' You've just been tied up with a major snag in the plan... Can you still escape with the jewels? 'Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here?' Time to escape Monaco a much richer thief... But what happens to you and the crew afterward? Gallery Sneak Peeks THMonacoCh.6SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek Chapter_9_Heist_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Chapter 9 Sneak Peek THMonacoCh12SneakPeek.png|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek THMCh.15SneakPeek.png|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek THMonacoCh.16SneakPeek.png|Chapter 16 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information BookstobereleasedinWinter2018.png|Secret Winter Project release TheHeistMonacoteasercoverreveal.png|Sneak Peek #1 MoreSneakPeeksforTheHeistMonaco.png|More sneak peeks for The Heist: Monaco to come ActiongenreconfirmationforTHM.png|Action Genre confirmation GenderofChoiceLeadConfirmationforTHMonaco.png|Gender of Choice Confirmation THMonacoSneakPeekNo.2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 PBsayscoverforTHMonacohasstillnotbeenunveiled.jpeg|Info on TH:Monaco Cover Reveal THMonacoComingsoonAnnouncement.png|TH:Monaco Announcement on IG MarkurCalendarsforTHMonacoIGAnnouncement.png| Premiere date Announcement on IG ActualbookcoverforTHMonacorevealwpremieredate.png|Book Cover Reveal w/ Premiere Date Howmuchdootherwritersknowaboutprojects.png|How much do other PB writers know about each other's projects THMonacoandD&DBook2.png|The Heist:Monaco and Desire & Decorum 2 Q&A WhenisWinterinU.S.A.png|When is Winter? from Q&A ExcitedforTHMonacoAMEBK2andD&DBook2.png|Staying tune for TH:Monaco,D&D 2 and AME 2 THMonacoIGAnnouncementforEris.png|Eris Huang announcement on IG Eris_Huang_-_Demolitions_Expert_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Eris Huang: Demolitions Expert Sneak Peek THM_Chapter_One_Reveal_.jpg|Chapter 1 Description Reveal Rye - Right-Hand Man Sneak Peek.jpg|Rye: Right-Hand Man Sneak Peek MoreteasersforTHMonacoCharacters.png|More TH:Monaco Teasers Coming Announcement on IG THMonacoWhoDoYouTrusttohaveyourback.png|Who Do You Trust? Sneak Peek THMonacoPickyourDriverSneakPeek.jpg|Pick your Driver Sneak Peek What'snewonChoicesAppasofDec042018Update.png|Summary from the app in new Dec 2018 update BlogforTHMonacoannouncementonIG.png|Blog Announcement & New Book Schedule via IG Miscellaneous THMonacoWritersteam.png|TH: Monaco Writers THMonacoIGpremiere.png|TH: Monaco IG Announcement CelebratingDec.B-Days,newupdateandnewbooks.png|Dec. B-Days/New Update & New books THMonacoIn-GameCover.png|In-Game Cover OneVersionofTheCrewinTHMonaco.jpg|Version 1 of MC's Crew in TH:Monaco NewChapterseachweekofACoR&THMonaco&DandD2&HSSCA.png|New Chapters each week All female crew.png|All Female Crew (except Rye) NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|As featured on the Choices App ProofthatitsTHMonacoMaleMContheCover.jpg|Proof that its Male MC on the cover THMonacoCh14ScoreWarning.png|Chapter 14 Warning about the possible endings RoyalWeddingJewels.png|Royal Wedding Jewels THM Bridge Escape.jpg|Bridge Escape THM Escaping the Palace.jpg|Escaping the Palace Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - The Heist Monaco Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - The Heist Monaco Teaser 2 Choices Stories You Play - The Heist Monaco Teaser 3 Trivia * A version of Your Character and Sonia appears on the cover. ** This is the second series to feature a male version of a customizable protagonist on the book cover, the first being the High School Story series. *On November 13, 2018 was the first time players got the first details on new books PB is releasing, they told a player to keep an eye out for some hints in the newest blog post they'd release later that day.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1062438758606266369 **They also confirmed that they have 1-2 more books coming out this winter! https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1062438759189250048 https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1062469357949730816 *One of these new books was teased in the aforementioned blog post by the writers saying that Winter's nearly here, and that means more of Choices -- you'll need your skills, your wits, and the right people for the job in our next Choices book! http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/13/a-courtesan-of-rome **On November 26, 2018, one of the secret winter project books that PB was working on was revealed to be The Heist: Monaco which will be released sometime in 2018. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067228899665309696 https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067172422745387009 *The series will take place in Monaco and seems to draw inspiration from heist movies like:[https://oceanscollection.fandom.com/wiki/Ocean%27s_Wiki The Ocean's film franchise]. **It was also confirmed via an Instagram response that the player will get to pick the gender for Your Character. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067267814434603009 **In addition, on this same day, PB confirmed that we can play as a hero or heroine. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067267426889265153 *Andrew Shvarts, one of the writers for PB also confirmed on this same day that this was not the secret project he was working on. His is still in the works! https://twitter.com/WoShiSilvia/status/1067235522072989696 *On November 28, 2018, a second sneak peek was released; this time featuring a image with a plan for the perfect heist. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067936167922872320 *On November 29. 2018, PB revealed to a player on their official Facebook page that the actual cover for the book has yet to be revealed! *On November 29, 2018, the book cover was revealed along with the official release date being Monday December 10, 2018. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1068302621729931264 **Chelsa one of the writers for PB also revealed that she knew more than us players, but that it's still cool to see the final product. https://twitter.com/AgentRose07/status/1068330375712129025 *On November 30, 2018, a sneak peek was released featuring a character named Eris Huang.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1068660178743025664 **Additionally the description for Chapter 1 was revealed. *On December 3, 2018 the second character sneak peek was released featuring a new character named Rye.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1069732033616740352 *On December 5, 2018 another sneak peak was released; this time (presumably) featuring the whole band of thieves. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070429132373221376 *On December 6, 2018 PB released a sneak peek featuring Tillie and Fabien who are the players choices for our driver. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070809913952092160 **In addition, the book was promoted in PB's latest blogpost. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/6/whats-new-choices-update *On December 7, 2018 PB unveiled a a blog post featuring an interview with the writers for this book was released ahead of its debut on December 10, 2018. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/7/the-heist-monaco **The writers for this book appeared to be: Owen, Iris and Jen and Shae was in charge of the interview. **The Heist: Monaco is PB's take on a classic heist-style caper! **You play as a master thief preparing for one big job, but along the way, you're going to assemble a crew of specialists from a really fun cast of characters. **One of the objectives of this book will be to travel around the world meeting cool, ridiculous, bad-ass criminals, and then decide which of them gets to be on your team that you assemble. **Each potential crew member you'll meet has a specific skill set as well as a unique personality, and whoever you choose will be with you for the rest of the book... The good news is, you can always play it again with a completely different group of characters. **As the leader of a crew, you'll get to hand-pick people for these roles. **In regards to the brainstorming process, Jen says that there's a lot of moving pieces to manage. **Whereas Owen says it involved a lot a lot of maps, charts, devious scheming, and brainstorming fun character voices. **Iris said in the interview that early brainstorms involved many diagrams, which were scribbled on whiteboards. But that her favorite part was thinking about how different crew members will banter with each other in fun, personality-clashing ways. **In regards to some final tips for players ahead of the book's debut: Owen encouraged players to try playing it a second time with a completely different crew, and see the different interactions and conversations you unlock. **Or... Play it again and do poorly. He teased that they've planned MULTIPLE endings, so players can see what trouble your characters get into if your plans go awry... **Jen advised players to try and remain calm under pressure since there's going to be a lot of tense moments in here with some quick decision making. **On this same day a third trailer was released which features your crew and hints at a Royal Wedding.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1071156649681801216 *Similar to Most Wanted and The Crown & The Flame, you can earn points based on making the right decisions. *Similar to the LoveHacks series, the title of the following chapter is revealed at the end of the current chapter. *On December 10, 2018 PB celebrated the new update, the launch of this book and the December Birthdays.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1072250298037489666 *In Chapter 3, it is revealed that you can earn trust points, which will influence how members of your crew treat you. *Chapter 4's title is a reference to the board game, Monopoly. *On December 17, 2018 PB did a livestream on Instagram, where they confirmed that this book was definitely inspired by the Ocean's heist movies. **They also confirmed that the love interests for this book are: Rye, Eris, and Tillie and Fabien... For now. *In Chapter 1, it is revealed that Scrooge McDuck and therefore Disney exist in this universe when Eris Huang makes a joke that Barrett Carlisle is a lot like him. **Similarly, if you choose to recruit Anton Edison to your team, he will make references to the Avengers, saying things like “Heist Crew: Assemble!”. If you recruit Uppercut Jones, Anton will call him a Hulk, another reference to the Avengers. ***There also other Marvel Comics references such as: Trask Island, the prison that Eris is held in, has a SENTINEL security system, a reference to X-Men: Days of Future Past. In this movie, a man named Bolivar Trask wants to create Sentinel Robots to take down the X-Men, and the names of the prison/security system reference this. **In Chapter 4, Anton references both The Phantom Zone and Arkham Asylum, both of which are prisons in DC Comics. ***The Phantom Zone is another dimension where Superman sends his Kryptonian enemies. ***Arkham Asylum is located in Gotham City and is meant to hold the Criminally Insane, most of whom are enemies of Batman. *In Chapter 4, Sybil reveals that she once stole a wax statue of Sir Patrick Stewart if you recruited her. *In the same chapter, Rye's self-given alias is Trojan Horse. If you recruited Samira, she will comment how she didn't want to ambush the prison guards as they slept, saying that she read the Iliad. *When your driver complains about the vehicle choice in Chapter 4, you reply that they "don't need fast or furious at the moment", referencing the movie series The Fast and the Furious. **Chapter 12 is named "Not Furious Per Se" and heavily revolves around your driver, this is most likely another reference to said movie series. *On January 4, 2019 a sneak peek for Chapter 6 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1081333108048158720 *In Chapter 6, Rye mentions he used to work with a group called Brimstone. Back when the founders of Pixelberry worked at Electronic Arts, they introduced a group of hacktivists called Brimstone in one of their games, Cause of Death. It is unknown if this is the same hacktivist group or if it is a coincidence. **The title of Chapter 6 is a reference to a famous quote made by George Clooney's character Danny Ocean in the movie Ocean's Eleven. *In Chapter 7, it is revealed that The Rooks leave a wooden Rook chess piece to summon members to meetings if you recruited Eddie Quick. *On January 25, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 9. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1088921583937187840 *On January 29, 2019 PB confirmed to a player via a tweet that the character of Sonia is Brazilian. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1090384045949636608 *On February 15, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 12.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1096521079898554368 *The title of Chapter 13 is a reference to the LoveHacks series. * On March 8, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1104131461848870912 * On March 11, 2019 PB confirmed that the next chapter of this book will update as normal. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1105202414544510981 * On March 15, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 16 where they also confirmed that Chapter 16 is the final one in this chapter. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1106678691726155776 References Category:Stories Category:The Heist: Monaco Category:Heist Category:Action Category:Gender of Choice Lead Category:Standalone Books